Instant messaging (IM) has become a popular and convenient way for users to communicate with many kinds of terminals, for example, personal digital assistants (PDA), personal computers (PC), cellular phones, and other such devices. However, instant messaging may also be used as a communication platform to offer services in addition to conventional message exchange service. For example, weather forecast services may be delivered to instant messaging users via instant messaging.